


Obey Me! Smut Oneshots (x Reader)

by overhaul_fangirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overhaul_fangirl/pseuds/overhaul_fangirl
Summary: NSFW OneshotsI've been obsessed with this game lately and there isn't a lot of Obey Me! content so I figured I'd make some of my own :)If you have requests feel free to comment them and I will do my best to write them!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 380





	1. Satan | Beach [nsfw]

[A/N: Hi! and welcome to my first oneshot. I'm not very experienced with writing lemons and limes so bear with me. I would love some feedback, if there's anything I should change let me know :)]

Lime/Lemon

Word Count: 1370

You could feel the warmth of the artificial sun on Diavolo's private beach wash over you as you relaxed under your beach umbrella. The sunshine was a nice change from the gloomy and dark aura that constantly surrounded the Devildom. The beach reminded you of home but you tried your best not to let your homesickness show - after all, this was supposed to be a vacation and you didn't want to spoil the fun.

Your sunglasses kept slipping down your nose from the amount of sunscreen you put on that morning; the sun may be fake but you didn't want to risk getting sunburnt.

You heard Mammon and Asmo arguing while taking beach photos, which they would surely be posting on Devilgram later.

Beel was already munching on a popsicle, while offering you one too. You thanked him and took the (favourite/flavour) popsicle trying your best not to spill it on yourself. It was melting fast so you had to do your best to eat quickly. You were only halfway through yours by the time Beel was already on his third. It's like he's some kind of food vacuum.

On the other side of the beach umbrella, also in the shade, was Satan. He was quietly reading a book but you couldn't quite tell which one. You didn't want to be caught staring so you busied yourself with reapplying sunscreen. It was a shame to see Satan wasting his time at the beach reading a book - he reads all the time, surely the beach is a special enough occasion to put his book down.

You loved reading too, but when would be the next time you all go to the beach together?

Satan was as pale as Levi and wasn't going to get any more tanned by reading a book in the shade.

It was time to commence operation: Get Satan To Swim.

Step one was to grab Satan's book: he couldn't read it if he didn't have it. You wiped your hands from the sunscreen - you weren't going to touch his book with greasy hands. You didn't have a death wish.

Slowly but surely, you crawled your way towards Satan doing your best to stay out of sight.

"Don't even think about it", he said sternly.

You've been spotted! Too late to sneak around, time for Plan B.

You kept making your way towards the blonde, who was no longer paying attention to his book and instead was curiously watching you. Since Satan was lying on his stomach you sat on his back with your hands resting on his shoulders.

"What are you planning?", he asked with a hint of a blush on his face.

You giggled before slowly pressing your thumbs into his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. He let out a low groan but nothing more, he wasn't going to let you win that easily. You continued the massage as he tried his best to keep his composure and focus on the words in front of him.

It felt really good but he knew you were trying to snatch his book from him by getting him to let his guard down. All he wanted was some peace and quiet, but he couldn't deny enjoying what you were doing.

You put your hands on either side of his body to support yourself while you leaned down to whisper in his ear:

"Please come swim with me Satan"

Your hot breath near his neck startled him enough for you to grab his book from him.

He was surprised at your boldness but reacted quickly: turning on to his back underneath you and grabbing your hips before you could stand up. You pouted at him, seeing as you couldn't move against his strong hold.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, [y/n]?"

You lifted your arms above your head, so that he couldn't grab his book back, however it seemed that the book was no longer his main concern.

His hands were now gripping your thighs, giving them a soft squeeze. It was your turn to blush. The smirk on his face grew wider at the sight of you blushing on top of him.

He pushed your lower body closer to his, creating friction between the two of you.

You suddenly felt something against your thigh.

"Satan..."

"Shhhh... don't let them hear you", he said while bringing a finger to his lips.

You looked around to see the rest of the boys splashing around in the water. Even Lucifer looked as if he was having fun trying to drown Mammon.

The coast was clear but you had to be careful not to draw too much attention.

He had a mischievous look in his eyes but you weren't going to let Satan have all the fun so you did the first thing you could think of - you ground your hips down on his. Leaning down once more, you made sure he had a nice view down your bathing suit before leaving open-mouth kisses all over his neck. Once you heard him gasp you knew you found the right spot, and payed extra attention to it using your teeth to nip at the soft skin.

He gripped your waist tighter, needing to grab on to something but also urging you to continue.

You gave him a small peck on the lips before looking him in the eyes. You saw that he wanted you but was too much of a gentleman to do anything without your permission.

"You're so cute Satan, especially when you're so needy"

He looked away, embarrassed.

"Will you come swim with me now?", you asked, hoping that maybe he'd finally say yes.

"Why would you want to swim when you're already wet", he said while snaking his hand towards the bottom of your bathing suit.

His hand grazed your inner thigh first, teasing you. His feather-like touches on your sensitive skin made you shudder - a shiver running down your whole body. The way you reacted pleased him and you felt a finger drawing a line down your slit before being inserted into you.

You covered your mouth with your hand, to make sure the others couldn't hear you.

The man beneath you chuckled before inserting another finger and pumping them. His thumb rubbing your clit simultaneously.

He started off slow, curling his fingers inside you, hitting all the right spots at an agonisingly slow pace. You involuntarily let out a few whimpers. The sounds you made were heaven to Satan's ears, encouraging him to go faster. The pleasure was unbearable and you couldn't help but let out a loud moan.

He sat up, making sure to cover your body with his before nibbling on your neck. You could feel the bulge in his swim shorts grow and rub against you even more now. Your legs were shaking and you were close.

You placed your hands on his chest for support, as you felt the knot in your stomach tighten.

Before you had the chance to cum he removed his fingers, leaving you feeling empty and unsatisfied. You looked up at him, waiting to see if he'd continue but all he did was lick his fingers clean and smile innocently at you.

"Don't try that again", he said while picking up the book you dropped during your little session.

Your eyes widened when you realised he was just going to leave you hanging.

You started getting up slowly, your legs still weak but Satan wasn't going to let you go anywhere. 

He flipped you around so you were sitting on his lap with your back against his chest. He put his arms around you with his book in front of you and his head on your shoulder.

"We're not done yet", he whispered in your ear slyly.

[A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed that. Let me know if you'd like a part 2 because I'm tempted to write one :)]


	2. Asmodeus | Lingerie [nsfw]

[A/N: Since I just started this book I thought I'd post two chapters today. I will do my best to update as regularly as possible!]

Lemon

Word Count: 1936

Date Published: 14 September, 2020

It was supposed to be a beautiful Saturday morning.

You stretched in your bed, groaning as your body got rid of the soreness of sleeping.

You grabbed one of your two pillows and hugged it - you lost the plushy you usually sleep with so pillow #2 will have to do for now. You get comfortable and relax into the soft mattress. You finally had no assignments to work on so this weekend was for sleeping and nothing else. Nothing could ruin this day... or so you thought.

Someone came knocking on your door. You sighed. It was naive of you to think you could get some peace and quiet in this house.

"Come in", you mumbled.

"Good morning!!!!", Asmodeus sang.

You glared at Asmo while covering your ears with your pillows.

"What?"

You kept your replies short: The sooner you finished this conversation, the sooner you could go back to sleep.

"Awww, no need to be such a grumpy pumpkin", Asmo said while sitting down on the edge of your bed. "We have a long day ahead of us!"

You rolled your eyes and rolled over so you were facing away from the demon in your room. Asmo either couldn't take a hint or didn't want to because he crawled over you to lie facing you. His face was only an inch or two from yours since your bed was a single. You opened your eyes and looked at Asmo who was patiently admiring your sleeping form. Only now did you notice he was shirtless - a blush creeping on to your face.

You knew you couldn't get rid of him until you gave him what he wanted.

"W-W-What do you want?", you stuttered, flustered by his shirtless body.

He smiled, seeing as you were ready to give him the attention he wanted.

"We're going shopping today!"

"First of all Asmo, you're too loud. Second, no we're not", you said firmly.

"You see, my darling, yes we are. You owe me", he said while smirking.

How could you forget? You wish you could deny it but in all honesty you did owe him. You had a massive pimple last week and ran out of concealer. Asmo lent you some of his but on one condition: you'd do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

"Does it have to be today?"

He nodded, knowing you had to do what he said.

"It'll be fun. And I'll even buy you some lingerie because those pj's do not do you justice"

You didn't know you could, but you blushed an even darker shade of red. He winked before standing up and walking out. What was wrong with what you were wearing? You admit it wasn't the sexiest outfit but you wanted to be comfy when you slept.

"Be ready by 10:00!"

~

You checked your D.D.D. to see that the time was now 10:23 and Asmo still wasn't ready.

"If you make me wait any longer I'm going back to bed Asmo!"

Running down the front stairs, he made it to you at 10:25. He was dressed in a hoodie with a coat layered over it, paired with some skinny jeans and converse. He wore a new outfit every day and still he needs to go shopping. Why?

He grabbed hold of your hand and pulled you with him.

The walk to the mall was silent but comfortable. You looked over at Asmo who was daydreaming about who knows what. Despite wanting to spend the day alone in bed, you were looking forward to your shopping trip with Asmo. He was your favourite brother to spend time with and was a pretty decent person once you learnt to ignore the constant suggestive comments. He was also the most attractive of the 7 brothers, which made sense as he was the avatar of lust. He had softer features than the rest of his brothers which reminded you of his past as an angel.

You smiled to yourself. You get to spend the day with your crush, although you'd never admit that to anyone. If Asmo knew you liked him he'd never let you forget it.

~

After spending 6 hours sitting and waiting for Asmo to try on clothes, it was finally time to go home. You skipped happily towards the exit you came through ready to change back into your pyjamas and watch [favourite show].

You felt a hand grab your wrist, stopping your sweet escape.

"Not so fast", said the demon while pointing his thumb to the lingerie store.

You gave him the best puppy dog eyes you could muster but, alas, he still took you with him.

As you entered the store you scanned the assortment of bras and panties. How can you even call this clothes? It doesn't cover anything.

Asmo pushed you towards the changing rooms.

"Wait here."

You didn't have to wait long.

He came back with a number of matching sets of lingerie and put the pile in your arms, before sitting down in one of the chairs just outside the changing area. You examined the clothing item at the very top of the pile, wondering what it even was.

You walked into the closest cubicle and laid all the clothes out on a chair. You started by trying on the least scandalous set which came with thigh highs. The bra fit you perfectly and wasn't too tight. The panties mostly fit too - only a little small or maybe they were meant to be like that. Last but not least you put on the thigh highs which came just above halfway down your thighs. The band holding them was a little tight, causing your thighs to bulge out just a bit. You were a little embarrassed but you knew Asmo wouldn't get you a bigger size until you showed him how you looked in the current one.

You opened the door just a crack, to make sure Asmo was the only one there. Since it was nearing 5 o'clock the mall was getting emptier and emptier. Luckily, Asmo was alone.

You cleared your throat drawing his attention from his phone.

Hesitantly, you opened the door all the way.

His eyes scanned your body slowly, drinking in every curve. He couldn't speak. You looked beautiful.

You gave a spin, making sure to give your ass a little shake once you were facing away from him. You were given this opportunity to show your crush what you looked like in lingerie and you weren't going to let it go to waste.

Before you could finish your spin you felt a pair of hands resting on your waist, and Asmo's hot breath on your neck.

"Into the changing room, now!"

His commanding tone and hard on aroused you. You could feel yourself getting wet at the dirty thoughts running through your head.

Asmo closed the curtain of the cubicle behind him before pulling you to him once more. Although he was the shortest of all 7 brothers, he still towered over you. He gently pulled your chin up towards him, before placing his lips on yours. He brushed his tongue against your bottom lip and explored your mouth. The heat between you escalated as he picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist.

His hands found themselves on your ass as he held you up. He squeezed, causing you to yelp and break apart the make-out session.

You were both catching your breath as you looked at one another. His lustful stare told you he wanted this just as much as you did.

He put you down gently and began taking off his coat. In a matter of minutes you were both naked and holding eachother again - lingerie forgotten.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?", he asked.

You nodded and ran your hand down his torso, teasing him. You could see his erection but made sure to stop your hand just above it.

He let out a frustrated groan before leaning down in front of you. Two could play at this game.

He took hold of one of your soft thighs and placed it over his shoulder. He left a trail of kisses on your inner thigh leading up to your pussy. Your thighs were extremely sensitive, causing you to let out a string of curses at his bites and nibbles. You were sure to find a few purple hickies there tomorrow morning. Once he got to your entrance, he blew on it causing a shiver to traverse your entire body.

"Asmo... please"

"Please what?", he looked up while smiling innocently.

He wanted you to beg and you knew it. You had to put your pride aside if you wanted him to give you what you wanted... what you needed.

"Please eat me out", you squeaked.

"Your wish is my command"

He began by licking all the way up your slit. He then flicked your clit with his tongue and sucked on it. You had never felt anything like this good before. You grabbed on to his hair pushing his face even closer to your entrance. He laughed at your reaction which sent vibrations through you and created even more pleasure.

His hold on your thighs tightened once he felt your legs starting to tremble.

Your mewls and moans encouraged him to continue, bringing you over the edge.

"You taste delicious, my darling", he said as he wiped his chin from your juices.

You looked away when he stood up, embarrassed by the situation.

He lifted you up once again, this time position his cock at your entrance. With your arms over his shoulders and your legs around his body he pushed into you slowly. The fluids from earlier were enough lubrication for him to slide straight in without hesitation, however, you still had to adjust to his size.

Asmo latched his mouth onto your right breast and sucked to get your mind off the pain.

Soon the pain subsided and you motioned for Asmo to start moving.

He began by removing himself slowly and thrusting back in. He grunted at the feeling of your pussy, tight around his member. He buried his head in your shoulder as he sped up.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin and moans filled the room. You hoped to God none of the employees could hear you but with what Asmo was doing to you, you doubted your prayers would be answered. The knot in your stomach was tightening as the demon brought you closer to your second orgasm. The thought of getting caught riled you up causing you to tighten around him even more.

You felt him twitch inside you and noticed his thrusts getting sloppier.

"I'm close", he whispered.

"Me too"

It only took a few more thrusts for the familiar wave of pleasure to wash over you once more. Letting out one final moan he came inside you.

You locked eyes with him once you caught your breath and gave him a soft kiss.

He let you down and brought you into a hug, kissing you on the forehead.

He didn't need to say anything; what just happened let you both know your feelings were mutual.

You started to get dressed and once you were done you both exited the change-room cubicle. You ran for it, hoping no one would stop you. Luckily you two made it home without getting caught, collapsing on your bed in a fit of laughter.

[A/N: Hello! That was my first time properly writing smut and while I felt a little uncomfy it wasn't too bad. More sexy content coming soon ;)]


	3. Lucifer | Paperwork [nsfw]

[A/N: Hello :) Back at it again with some nsfw content! This time it's Lucifer and he is the reader's boyfriend. Hope you guys enjoy <3]

Lemon

Word Count: 1116

Date published: 18 September, 2020

You awoke to the sound of a pen scribbling and papers being shuffled sporadically. Still a little drowsy, you looked around the room to find Lucifer sitting at his desk doing some sort of paperwork.

You rolled your eyes.

The whole point of you being in Lucifer's room was to distract your boyfriend from his work and to get him to relax, but he just won't listen.

Last night you found Lucifer practically falling asleep at his desk as he was double checking and triple checking student permission forms. You were able to drag him away from his work and into his bed, but not before he dragged you down with him. You didn't mind seeing your boyfriend's clingy side. He was so busy taking care of everyone all the time that he never had the chance to let anyone take care of him.

Now it is morning and Lucifer, still in his boxers and a t-shirt, is working again.

It didn't take long for him to notice you were awake. He gave you a tired smile before looking back at his desk. How long has he been up? Did he actually end up getting any sleep or did he pretend to fall asleep so you'd stop bugging him?

"Lucifer...", you called to him, your voice still groggy from sleep.

He looked over at you once more to see you making grabby motions with your hands. He chuckled at your childish behaviour. You knew he couldn't say no to you, so you weren't surprised when he pushed out his chair and made his way back to his bed.

Your arms were still open, waiting for the demon.

Once he had gotten under the covers he immediately pulled himself towards you. You stayed lying on your back while Lucifer put his head on your chest - his arms were wrapped around you tightly, as if he was afraid you might disappear if he let go. You brought your hand up to his hair and started running your fingers through his messy raven locks. You could feel the tension leaving his body, as he relaxed against you letting out a soft purr.

"Thank you, [y/n]", he whispered.

It was surprising to hear him say that. After all, he was the avatar of pride.

You smiled down at him.

Saying 'thank you' was was new for Lucifer but he wanted to thank you properly.

His arms moved from your torso to your hips before he started kissing and licking your collarbone that was exposed by your tank top. The feeling of his tongue on your sensitive skin elicited a soft mewl from you, as you tangled your fingers deeper into his hair. Your soft pulls on his hair spurred him to go rougher on your neck.

The treatment he gave your neck didn't last long, before he started to peel your tank top off of you. Once it was off you covered your chest with your hands embarrassed that you were the only one shirtless.

He now had a leg on either side of your body, straddling you. He took off his t-shirt too, not wanting to be left out, leaving him in his boxers. You admired your boyfriend who was towering above your smaller frame. His chest rose and fell as he was catching his breath from the attack on your neck. His sculpted body evoked some very dirty imagery that you hoped would become reality pretty soon. You drew your eyes down to his lower area, noticing a bulge starting to form.

Lucifer grabbed your wrists and removed your arms from your chest by pinning them above your head. Although he was holding your arms with only one hand, you couldn't budge; the restriction causing you to feel warmth pool between your thighs.

You were waiting in anticipation, wondering what he would do next. Lucifer didn't often initiate sex and the novelty of the experience only worked to heighten your arousal.

Your demon boyfriend brought his mouth to your erect nipple while his free hand massaged your other breast. He dragged his tongue slowly across your nipple before tugging on it with his teeth.

A loud moan escaped you as pain and pleasure mixed together.

You rubbed your thighs wanting to give yourself additional friction.

"Be patient, honey", Lucifer growled in your ear.

You relaxed, letting him take full control.

Lucifer smirked as he made his way down your body, peppering your stomach with kisses. You let out a giggle at the ticklish feeling. Once he got to your panties he left an open mouth kiss just over your sensitive area, teasing you through the fabric. The unexpected gesture caused your thighs to close slightly until Lucifer grabbed them and pushed them further apart.

He took the edge of your panties in his teeth and dragged them down to your ankles where he let you kick them off yourself. You felt exposed, the cold air now brushing against your entrance.

Lucifer sat up once more to look you in the eyes.

"You ready?"

You gave a silent nod and felt him insert two fingers into you - your back arching at the intrusion. He connected his lips with yours in a heated kiss. His tongue pushing into your mouth to explore every inch. He simultaneously started pumping his fingers.

His long slender fingers were able to reach parts of you that you couldn't when pleasuring yourself. He curled them every few thrusts, increasing the output of moans. His fingers were coated in your juices, adding to the lewd sounds that already echoed around the room.

You were getting closer to releasing every minute and your boyfriend went harder as he felt you clench around his fingers.

A few more trusts and the knot in your stomach burst. A sense of euphoria overcame you as you rode your high.

Lucifer began to stand but not before you grabbed his forearm.

"What about you?", you asked, pointing down.

He chuckled, giving you a loving kiss on the forehead.

"Another time", he replied firmly.

You were falling back asleep tightly clutching the blanket to cover yourself. You could see him walking back to his desk to continue with his work.

He never changes.

[A/N: This chapter was a little shorter than usual but hopefully still good. I might do a part two where reader returns the favour ;) hehe. Let me know what you think and what you guys would like to read next!]


	4. Mammon | Tutoring [nsfw]

[A/N: I find that writing oneshots is much easier than full fan fictions. I don't really need to think about the entire plot of the story and instead focus on separate moments that aren't related. I hope everyone's having a lovely week and enjoy today's chapter with our baby Mammon <3 Reader in this chapter is more dom then in the others ;) Just thought I'd switch it up a bit hehe! Don't mind the update, just grammar stuff.]

Lemon

Word Count: 1492

Date Published: 21 September, 2020

After unexpectedly arriving at Devildom you were delighted that RAD taught human subjects like math and science alongside their own ultra specific curriculum. Despite being put into this unusual school environment, you excelled at the bulk of the subjects, including the ones that weren't taught in the human world.

Tonight was the night before a big math assessment, which would be worth forty percent of your final score. You found math easy, but it never hurt to get some practice questions done. We all know practice makes perfect, and you sure needed a perfect mark on this test if you were going to beat Satan. You and Satan started a bet a month after you came to the Devildom about who was smarter and ever since you both have been keeping a tally of who got a better mark on each test or assignment. It was hard work trying to keep up with that nerd, but it definitely had a positive impact on your motivation. You didn't like studying, but if there was one thing you hated even more, it's losing.

So here you are, sitting on your spinny-chair at the desk in your room with your legs crossed, trying to figure out at what rate the area of a circle changes if the radius changes at a rate of two centimetres per second. Your room was silent except for the squeak of your chair and the tapping of your pen against your temple.

Suddenly Mammon barged into your room, nearly making you fall off your chair.

"What in the world Mammon??!!!", you exclaimed.

You glared at him, waiting for an explanation.

He was standing quietly, looking down at his feet with a workbook in his hands. It didn't take long for it to click in your head that he has come seeking help. You also knew that his ego was too big to ask for your help directly. You smirked and crossed your arms over your chest, waiting.

"I don't have all day, Mammon," you sung.

"Can ya...". He trailed off.

"Sorry! What was that?", you teased him.

"I need your help, you stupid human," he finally confessed.

You laughed to yourself; it didn't take as long as you thought for him to come out and say it.

It annoyed a part of you that Mammon disturbed you at a time like this, but the other part of you couldn't help but feel giddy. You had a huge crush on the demon in your room and this was your chance to get closer with him. You suspected he felt the same way about you, but you'd rather be sure before you made a move.

You pulled up the other chair that was in your room and started explaining the entire syllabus to the moron sitting next to you.

For the next hour and a half you taught him everything you knew. He wasn't exactly picking up the content very well and was getting distracted, but you could see he was trying his best. Some demons are just not meant for maths.

Eventually you had migrated to your bed where the two of you were sprawled amongst several textbooks, notebooks and pens. Mammon was lying next to you on his stomach with his head buried in his arms.

"I'm booooooooored," he whined.

You thought to yourself and decided that the best way to get his energy levels up was to tickle him. Since he couldn't see you, it gave you the element of surprise that you needed.

Mammon reacted to your touch with a loud yelp which made you laugh along with him. He didn't have his jacket on, which made it easier to assault his sides through the thin fabric of a cotton t-shirt.

His laughter had him rolling around on your bed, knocking down some of the books strewn around. He was out of breath but still whispered out a few 'stop's and 'no's.

Unfortunately for him, it would take more than begging to get you to stop.

Unfortunately for you, you forgot he was a demon and in a split second you found yourself pinned to the bed with both wrists in his grasp. You struggled against his grip, but to no avail.

His glasses had fallen off during the tickle fight. His dark blue eyes were staring at you as if waiting for you to make a move. You noticed his nose was also scrunched up cutely from annoyance.

You couldn't breathe. Every fibre of you yearned for more of his touch, but you stayed still, unsure of your next move.

His gaze moved from your eyes to your lips and then back - it was all the confirmation you needed.

You leaned up and connected your lips with his. At first he was too shocked to react, but soon melted into the kiss, simultaneously loosening his hold on your wrists. You took this opportunity to flip your positions so you'd be on top, still keeping your lips locked with Mammon's.

You were running out of breath but still smiled into the kiss at the thought your crush liked you back.

His hands roamed the curves of your body, stopping at your upper thighs to give them a harsh squeeze. His desire for you only heightened at the gasp you made when he did so.

Separating from each other, you were both breathless. Lust filled the atmosphere with every passing second.

After a moment, Mammon reached his hands to the hem of your school shirt in an attempt to rip it off you, but was surprised to see you back away.

Was this not what you wanted?

You smiled at him sweetly before whispering, "No touching", followed by a wink.

His face fell. All he wanted was to touch you, to feel every inch of you, to make you feel good.

The disappointment in his face turned you on even more. Mammon hated not being in control, but he couldn't say no. The demon was too mesmerised by you - the thought of you dominating him just made him harder.

You took his hand and pulled him towards you until his legs hung off the edge of the bed.

You moved closer once more.

"Relax baby... and remember no touching", you whispered seductively before biting the shell of his ear.

A quiet moan escaped him, but he covered his mouth soon after.

There's more where that came from, you thought.

You got down on your knees in front of him, spreading his legs further apart. You ran your fingertips up his inner thigh, earning a twitch in return. Your hands were near his zipper now, which you swiftly pulled down before you pulled his pants down.

You could see the effect you had on him through the fabric of his boxers.

Embarrassed, he looked away with a pink hue spreading across his face all the way to the tips of his ears.

Another moan came when you brought your face down and kissed his erection through his boxers.

"Please", he begged.

His thighs were quivering from anticipation and pleasure as you pulled down his boxers to reveal his cock.

You first licked from the base to the tip, running your tongue over the protruding vein. His breathing sped up as you took the shaft into your hand and licked the slit at the top, tasting the pre-cum.

He leaned his head up, revelling in the feel of your mouth on his member.

You engulfed the tip in your mouth and ran your tongue around it. His twitching cock and laboured breathing told you he wouldn't be able to handle much more of your teasing.

Without warning, you started bobbing your head and stroking whatever you didn't fit in your mouth with your hand. The sensation of your warm mouth brought him closer to his climax as he grabbed at the bed sheets for support.

Feeling his dick twitch again, you increased your pace while making eye contact with him. The sight of you on your knees before him and his cock hitting the back of your throat took him over the edge, consequently cumming in your mouth.

You swallowed his seed, some of it spilling down your chin.

"We should study more often," he breathed out.

[A/N: Hello again! Not the most amazing ending but I tried my best. I'm happy to hear feedback if anyone has some recommendation and feel free to leave requests as well :)]


	5. Belphegor | Midnight [nsfw]

[A/N: Hi everyone :) I'm currently taking a week off from work and my family is going on a road trip! I was hoping this meant more time for updates but instead it just means going to the beach - I'm not much of a beach person. So, question for you readers: Do you guys like the beach?]

Lemon

Word Count: 1388

Date Published: 26 September 2020

You shivered and pulled your blanket over your head, as if it would protect you from the storm outside. It was winter in the Devildom and a hurricane was passing through for a few days. Tonight, the wind was at its strongest, forbidding you from getting a wink of sleep.

You picked up your D.D.D., the wind still hammering at your windows. You squinted at the bright screen, reading that it was nearly midnight. How much longer would this storm last?

You thought about all the things you could do to fall asleep. You hated exercise so that was definitely a no; you also thought about making yourself hot cocoa but Beel finished all the powder the night before.

Since sleep was an unattainable feat at that moment, you unlocked your phone and started scrolling through Devilgram. To your surprise you saw Belphie's icon was on 'active' status.

A brilliant idea popped into your head: time to visit your boyfriend.

You crawled out of bed and put on one of Belphie's sweaters over you pj's. It was cold and The House of Lamentation isn't exactly famous for its heating. Too much heat may cause Levi's PC to overheat and Satan's books to get damaged. Such drama queens!

You tiptoed down the hallway past Mammon's and Satan's rooms and were about to turn the corner when someone bumped into you, causing you to fall back on your butt.

"[Y/N]? I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there," Belphie whisper yelled.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, surprised.

"I saw you were awake, so I came to visit you," he explained shyly.

If it wasn't the middle of the night, you'd have noticed Belphie's cheeks were bright red. Your boyfriend was never good at showing physical affection, but you knew he still cared thanks to his sarcastic flirting and constant worrying.

The red which covered Belphie's cheeks spread all the way down his neck once he noticed you were wearing his hoodie that made it look like you weren't wearing pants.

He pulled you up quickly and threw you over his shoulder.

Before you could protest, Belphie made a 'ssshhh' noise – if you were too loud, you might wake the other brothers.

You stayed quiet, knowing you had no other choice but to let the demon carry you back to your room.

Once the two of you were back in your room and your door was shut you began to squirm, trying to get Belphie to let go. All that happened, however, was Belphie tightening his grip on you and chuckling at your defeated state. The little shit was much stronger than you, so all your efforts went to waste.

"Will you behave?", he asked teasingly.

Of course, you weren't, but something told you Belphie wouldn't take no for an answer.

His free hand drew a line up your inner thigh, prompting you to give an answer.

"Fine," you huffed out, squeezing your thighs together.

He snickered at you again and put you down gently on your bed, making sure to draw the covers over both of you when he crawled in afterwards. You faced away from him, pretending to be angry but that didn't last long as he put his arm around you and pulled you towards him. Why does he have to be so fucking smooth all the time?

You snuggled into his chest, your arms wrapped around his torso and your head on his shoulder. The demon next to you radiated heat, warming you up and distracting you from the happenings outside.

The naughty part of your brain took over and you began kissing his neck. You took your time to carefully bite and lick every spot, paying special attention to the area behind his ear that made him groan when you first made contact with it.

While your lips travelled down his neck, his fingers gripped the sweater you were wearing which caused you to smirk.

Your teeth grazed his collarbone, sending a shiver down his spine.

His hands were now under your sweater, trying to take it off along with your top. After sliding your garments off he was under you – you sitting on his lap. He scanned your body, pausing to admire your chest. His hands slid up your hips and waist and cupped your boobs gently. He brought his thumbs to circle your nipples, making them go hard.

You blushed furiously and tried to cover them up but all you got in response was your boyfriend bringing his mouth to your right breast. He began dragging his tongue up, over the nipple. The sensation of his warm tongue in contrast with the chilly air in your room led to you tangling your fingers in his hair, tugging his face closer to you. He repeated this motion, causing you to let out a number of loud moans.

He gave the same attention to your other breast while squeezing and kneading the first.

Once he was satisfied, he started leaving a trail of open-mouth kisses down your stomach. His slow and sensual pace caused your lower area to heat up, leaving a wet spot on your panties.

Your mind was clouded with bliss; you barely noticed that you were now lying with your back on the soft mattress and your boyfriend hovering above you. He loved seeing your face when you were taken over by pleasure.

He started to take his clothes off and silently motioned for you to take your panties off too.

Once you were both undressed, he leaned down to kiss you, his tongue entering your mouth and exploring the previously uncharted territory. When he pulled away, a string of saliva remained – connecting the two of you together.

One of his big hands now covered your mouth.

"You'll have to be quiet Princess. We don't want the others to hear."

His commanding tone caused heat to flow straight to your core.

With one hand still on your mouth, he used the other to guide his cock to your entrance. He pushed just the head in, waiting for a sign to continue. You gave a small nod, letting him know he was free to entre you fully.

You inhaled sharply once he was completely in. His girth stretched you to your limit and the vein going down the side rubbed you in just the right way. You squeezed his bicep, letting him know you needed some time to adjust.

It didn't take long for the pain to subside - the feeling being replaced by pleasure. When he felt you relax, he began to move, thrusting in and out at a slow pace.

His pace remained slow, but his thrusts became harder. He had found your g-spot minutes ago and was hitting it meticulously and roughly. The sound of skin slapping against skin and both of your cries filled the silent room.

Your muffled moans turned him on even more leading to him increased his pace, not wanting to torture you for too much longer.

The pressure in your stomach built up significantly - you were ready to burst.

Belphie started releasing more moans, holding his release back. He wanted you to finish before him.

The demon grabbed on to the bedsheets near your head, wanting to last longer.

Once he felt you tighten around him, he pulled out – releasing on your thighs; both of your juices mixing together.

"You did very good, princess," he whispered before lying down next to you.

He cradled you in his arms as the two of you fell asleep, the peaceful sound of breathing; the only thing that could be heard.

[A/N: I hope this was okay! Sometimes I feel I rush some parts but I am trying my best :) Let me know what I should change and what you guys like so I know what to do for future chapters. Who do you guys want to see next?]


	6. Beelzebub | Cupcakes [nsfw]

[A/N: Hello everyone :) It's nice to finally update! Once I finish all the chapters in this book (which will be a lot) I will go back and edit as well as add things to improve each one shot. Question Of The Chapter: Who is your favourite Otome Game Boy? Mine are Sirius from Ikemen Revolution and Satan from Obey Me!]

Lemon

Word Count: 1173

Date Published: 29 September 2020

On this lovely Saturday, The House of Lamentation was filled with peace and quiet. Not a sound could be heard as you walked down the carpeted stairs to the first floor landing. Lucifer was out of the house on student council business while Mammon and Satan went to a concert together. You had no idea where the other brothers were except for Beel who was the only other person, well... demon, in the house.

Once you made it down the stairs your nose picked up the scent of baked goods coming from the kitchen. You lost control of your body to the mouth-watering smell, letting it guide you towards its source.

When you stepped through the entrance to the kitchen you observed curiously as Beel took a tray of [favourite/flavour] cupcakes out of the oven and set them down to cool off. He had his back to you, so you thought you might try to sneak a cupcake while he wasn't looking.

To your amazement, he turned just as you reached the cupcake tin and looked you up and down with amusement. The cocky glint in his eyes let you know you shouldn't have tried to steal his special cupcakes.

Before you could react and make up an excuse, the demon held up an icing bag.

"Be patient, we still have to decorate them."

You knew he was right, but why couldn't you have one now while they're still warm?

You crossed your arms over your chest to show your disapproval but all that got you was a hug from Beel and a drop icing on your nose. His head rested on yours when he hugged you and his arms wrapped around your shoulder snugly. He looked down at you to find a quiet blushing mess. He rubbed circles on your arms comfortingly to calm you down.

A tidal wave of emotions flowed through you in this moment: confusion, adoration, lust.

You looked up, making eye contact with Beel - his eyes reflected back the same emotions you were feeling.

His gaze shifted downwards to your soft lips before attaching his mouth to yours; a different type of hunger radiating from him. Beel wasn't afraid to get a little rough and bite your lip, drawing blood. 

His large hands had no difficulty lifting your smaller body up and placing you on the kitchen island. Even after setting you down, he kept his hands on your ass. 

A gasp escaped you when he squeezed your butt harshly. Not wasting a second, he shoved his tongue in your mouth, overpowering your attempts to take control.

His thumbs dug into your sides, causing you to release soft moans. The intimate make-out session was making you hot all over. Your thighs trembled in anticipation and heat pooled at your entrance.

He took a step back, admiring your flustered state.

"May I continue?", he asked politely.

You shook your head yes and began taking off the leggings you were wearing. The demon in front of you reciprocated by taking off his own clothes.

You had taken off your leggings and panties but before you could discard your shirt Beel pulled you closer to the edge of the counter, tossing your legs over his shoulders. Without warning he delved his tongue into your folds lapping at the wetness which had formed there during your make out.

A loud moan echoed through the kitchen, from the pleasure Beel was giving you with his mouth.

He didn't stop there, adding two digits into your pussy while sucking on your clit with determination. Your hands had no where to go but Beel's head.

You felt the pressure built up in your stomach, your whines and mewls becoming more frequent as your sensitive clit got more attention from the demon. Beel felt your insides contract around his fingers signalling to him that you were about to cum.

Before you could finish, he pulled out his fingers, denying you of your orgasm - he loved seeing your panting form before him, helpless and desperate for his touch. Your red cheeks darkened as you watched him lick his fingers clean.

His arms on either side of you, he whispered, "Get down and bend over."

You complied, a surge of lust consuming every bit of your body.

You hopped down from your perch, stumbling into Beel's strong body. Your hands rested on his chest. Noticing your situation you lightly dragged a finger down his abs, stopping just above the waistband of the sweats he was wearing.

He patiently watched you, indulging in the feeling of your soft hands brushing against his torso. He was eager to find out how your hands would feel wrapped around his cock.

Once he had enough of your teasing, he took it into his own hands to bend you over the counter so that your butt was on full display for him. He was enthralled by the sight of your liquids dripping down your thighs and the vulnerability of the position you were in.

Wasting no time, he inserted his hard member into your dripping cunt. Once his entire length filled your pussy he started thrusting at an inhuman pace - each thrust shaking your entire body. 

In contrast, he peppered your back with gentle kisses sending shivers through you.

After seconds, or minutes or hours you were a wreck, begging for him to go harder, which he did. You met his movements by pushing your ass back, deepening the point of contact.

You were barely able to hold yourself up. Your upper body was doing all the work to keep you steady, as your legs were too weak to stand. 

The familiar feeling of a building orgasm could be felt in the pit of your stomach. The lewd sounds you were both exerting brought you closer to the edge. Feeling your release coming, Beel brought his hand down to your clit and started rubbing it, increasing the stimulation.

The pleasure was overwhelming as you reached your climax; you felt it ripple from the tips of your fingers to your toes.

Your legs shuddered as Beel finished on your lower back, some of the cum spilling down your ass.

Nothing but heavy breathing could be heard in the kitchen. You turned around to find Beel red faced after the sinful acts the two of you committed.

Taking his face in your hands, you went on your tiptoes to leave a soft loving kiss on his forehead. He hugged you tightly in response, not wanting to let you go. Ever.

[A/N: I thought this one was pretty cute. Beel seems like a lovely little bean to me and he would totally give the best hugs <3]


	7. Diavolo | Wet Dream [nsfw]

[A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! Work was hectic last week because we had an exhibition opening but hopefully now that I will be able to update 2 to 3 times a week :)]

Lemon

Word Count: 940

Date Published: 5 October 2020

Lord Diavolo woke up to find you squirming and groaning next to him. Concern filled his mind, as he wondered what could possibly cause you to make such pained noises. You were the most precious thing to him and he didn't know what he would do if something happened to you.

He aggressively lifted the covers off of you to assess whether any bodily damage has been suffered - all he found was you lying on your side, clutching a pillow in one arm and the other resting in between your thighs. His eyes travelled to the arm between your legs to discover you were rubbing your thighs together in your sleep, your hand subconsciously there to increase the friction.

It finally clicked: you were having a very inappropriate dream.

He chuckled to himself and continued to observe you. Your mouth was open just a smidge yet he could still hear faint moans coming from it. Most of your speech was incoherent but he was able to make out a few words, which included his name.

Your hand gripped harder at the pillow which didn't go unnoticed by the Demon. He wanted to be the reason you were so worked up.

Watching and hearing you call his name was enough to wake the desire in him.

He crawled over to you, so that his body would be hovering above yours without waking you. He leaned down and licked the shell of your ear and proceeded to bite it. He smirked as he felt you twitch beneath him. He leisurely made his way down to your neck, leaving soothing kisses which caused a breathy moan to be released from your lips.

He carefully moved down, but not before licking a stripe up your neck, which left you holding on to your pillow for dear life.

Lucky for him, your pj's consisted of a short crop top and a pair of panties. He spread your legs cautiously before sliding your undergarments down your legs.

The chilly air of the room and your boyfriend's breath on your core brought about your awakening.

After gathering your thoughts and assimilating the situation you gave Diavolo a tired smile, which gave him the okay to continue.

He started by kissing the area right below your tummy. He heard you gasp so he bit down on the spot, wanting to hear your beautiful noises again. He wasted no time shoving two long fingers in you, stretching your inner walls. Without letting you adjust he started moving his fingers.

He continued this motion while giving your clit a long hard lick, causing you to shut your legs on his face.

He laughed, seeing how sensitive you were to his touch and removed his hand from your pussy. The loss of contact made you whimper and look at him pleadingly.

"Soon, princess," he reassured you seductively.

He moved his arm around your leg and grabbed your thigh to keep it steady. He began his descent at your lower thigh, biting and sucking and leaving marks which would not doubt be visible when you wore a skirt. He slowly got closer and closer to your opening, leaving hickeys for you to find later.

He repeated this on your other thigh, taking his time to tease you - he wanted you desperate for his touch.

"Please Diavolo," you breathed out. "Fuck me."

He didn't need to be asked twice. The hopelessness in your voice was all it took to make him lose his cool.

He ripped off his boxers at lighting speed, revealing his thick erection. This wasn't your first time with your boyfriend but his size still worried you.

He used his fingers to gather some of your wetness and spread it over his member for lubrication. He aligned himself with your entrance and slowly pushed in. The feeling of your insides squeezing his cock was otherworldly, causing him to let out a deep growl.

His cock head was the only thing in you yet you still had to grab on to him. He pushed in deeper once he saw you relax. He hadn't started moving but his tanned skin already had small beads of sweat adorning it. His read hair was tousled and messy which turned you on even more.

He thrusted into you gently, at first, before picking up the pace. Soon, you were a panting sweaty mess.

The veins on his member added pleasure as he held your waist to keep you steady. You wrapped your legs around his torso keeping him close to you.

He felt you tightening around him so he increased his speed; you felt your orgasm build up as he continued his pounding.

As you both got closer to your release, you heard Diavolo let out an increased amount of grunts and pants.

It was enough to send you over the edge.

Coming down from your high, you released your legs from around his waist and relaxed into the soft sheets. Diavolo, joined you, lying next to you and wrapping an arm around you. He nuzzled his face into your neck lovingly before giving you a kiss on the cheek.

You giggled at the romantic gesture and dozed off in the comfort of his embrace.

[A/N: What's up? I hope this was good you guys :) It's a little on the short side but I reckon that's because the buildup was shorter in this one shot. Let me know if you have any feedback and I'm happy to take requests (you can be as specific as you like)!]


	8. Mammon | Concert [nsfw]

[A/N: Hellooooo!!! How are ya'll? My favourite demon is Satan but Mammon is a very close second especially once I found out he canonically likes metal music. Such a bean :) I'm pretty sure in the last oneshot I made Mammon more submissive so I thought I'd give him a more dominant role this time ;) Question Of The Oneshot: Who is your favourite demon brother?]

Lemon

Word Count: 1326

Date Published: 6 October 2020

In a mosh pit, holding Mammon's hand, was the last place you thought you'd find yourself on a Thursday evening. You were meant to have your weakly tutoring session with Mammon tonight but your boyfriend convinced you to come to a concert with him instead. You weren't particularly a fan of metal music, but you loved Mammon and couldn't decline his request.

Your fingers were intertwined with his as he held you close, careful not to lose you in the crowd. Concerts in the Devildom could get rowdy so he made sure to stare down anyone who dared give you a wrong look. His overprotective behaviour made you giggle, but it was one of the reasons you adored Mammon - he always looked out for you.

You could feel his hot breath on the back of your neck as he held you close. His strong hands were on your waist, as if to keep him grounded to you.

Your sweaty bodies collided as all types of creatures danced and pushed in the mosh pit.

Once the band left the stage, you and Mammon pushed your way out of the crowded arena. You were ready to get back to The House of Lamentation and sleep off the soreness your body was feeling from being on your feet for four hours straight.

It didn't take long to find Mammon's car and climb into the passenger seat. He closed the door for you like a true gentleman and headed to the driver's side to buckle himself up. Once you were both ready (because safety is important), Mammon put one arm on your seat and backed out of the parking spot. 

You weren't sure what it was about him doing so, but you felt butterflies in your stomach when you watched him drive out. You looked away, out the window, to hide your growing blush from him.

You drove in silence; it was comfortable and relaxing, especially after the exciting night you both had.

You watched the lights pass by outside as you felt Mammon slide his hand up your thigh, squeezing gently and and brushing his thumb in circles. The calloused texture of his fingers tickled but felt amazing on your sensitive thighs. 

The more he continued the action the wetter you got, thinking about how close his hand was to your lower region.

He gave one final squeeze and started lifting his hand. Before he could bring it back to the wheel you grabbed it and brought it back to your leg.

"Please don't stop, Mammon," you begged, embarrassment evident on your red stained cheeks.

He was surprised, to say the least. In his flustered state he looked away from the road, checking to see if he heard you right. He was brought back to reality when he heard the car behind honking, signalling he was going too slow.

He brought his eyes back to the road, but his hand remained on your thigh. His throat was dry as his mind replayed what just happened - he was usually in the submissive role during anything sexual, so hearing you beg for him was unexpected... but pleasant.

He smirked, thinking about his next move: all his brothers were home but he had you in his car right now.

You didn't notice Mammon's brainstorm session, instead focusing on his hand that gripped the wheel and how it would feel to have him grip your waist while he fucked you. The thoughts running through your head only fuelled the desire you were already feeling, making you impatient for his touch.

You brought your hand to his crotch, feeling his member strain against the confines of his jeans. Your action caused him to let out a quiet moan but also make the decision to get off the highway.

You looked at Mammon, confused - this exit wasn't the right one to get back to R.A.D.

Not long after, Mammon pulled the car into an empty parking lot and took the keys out of the ignition. He looked over to you, finding you already staring at him, mesmerised by the deep blue colour of his eyes.

He chuckled.

It was rare for you to be in such a desperate and helpless sexual state, which was why he was going to make the most of this situation.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and motioned for you to come sit on his lap. He loved having you on top, whether he was being submissive or not. It gave him a beautiful view of your lust-filled eyes and tits. He also loves seeing his cock disappear inside your cunt, when you bounced on him.

His hands went straight to your waist as you climbed over him, pulling you down swiftly. In this position, you could feel his erection rubbing against you, exciting you more for what was to come.

One of his hands went to the back of your head, grabbing your hair and pushing your lips to his. The control he had over your body was turning you on, causing you to let out a few muffled moans into his mouth. He bit your bottom lip and inserted his tongue into your mouth, claiming it as his.

Without breaking contact, you both worked to discard your short and panties, leaving you half-naked and ready for the taking.

You separated for air, panting from the lack of air.

Mammon looked down to see your glistening entrance and leaned in to whisper:

"You're so wet, I don't even need to prep you, [y/n]"

His words made you melt and let out a longing mewl. You just wanted him inside you, filling you to the brim with his cock.

You grinded your hips on his crotch impatiently, trying to create any sort of friction, but it still wasn't the real deal.

"Please, Mammon?" you pleaded.

"Please what, baby?"

You glared at him. You had too much dignity to beg for him - it's not like he wanted this any less than you did.

But all you got in response was a cocky smile.

"Please fuck me, Mammon. Make me scream. I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow."

He swallowed hard at your words. He definitely wasn't expecting you to be so direct, but it was more than enough for him.

He quickly unbuckled his belt, and slid his jeans and boxers down far enough for him to take his hard cock out.

Mammon lifted you up by your hips and pushed you down on his member. You were so wet, that he entered without a problem, hitting the spongey spot at the back of your pussy on your first descent. 

Your boyfriend let out a breathy groan as he felt your walls clamp around his dick. With your hands on his shoulders and his hands on your waist, the two of you worked together to bounce you up and down. Every time you'd go down, the silver-haired male would thrust up increasing the pleasure.

The car was filled with lewd noises and the smell of sex, as you both were approaching your climax.

"That's it [y/n], just like that." he growled in your ear.

His grip on your waist tightened as he got closer and your movements were starting to get sloppier by the second. Soon, the knot in your stomach broke and a rush of pleasure travelled through you. Legs trembling and breathless, you got off of Mammon to see his cum dripping out of you.

You didn't get far, because he pulled you back into an embrace, arms wrapped gently around you.

"Thank you, [y/n]."

[What's up my peeps! I actually quite enjoyed writing this one and thought I'd make it longer since yesterday's chapter was a little short. Hope you guys enjoyed this :)]


	9. Simeon | Field Trip [nsfw]

[A/N: Hi everyone :) Sorry for being so inactive over the weekend. I've been feeling like trash and having cramps and they still haven't gone away. But here's a chapter for all the Simeon simps (myself included) <3 Also, I can't believe how many people have interacted with this book on both Wattpad and ao3 - thank you all so much!!!]

Lemon

Word Count: 1765

Published: 12 October 2020

Warning: Anal

It was the third and final night of the R.A.D field trip that your class and a few others attended. Rather than being an educational trip, it was a fun trip which the teachers organised as a reward for finishing exam.

Over the three days, the demons, humans and angels visited London and its many attractions.

After a long day of being tourists the students shuffled into the hotel where they'd be staying before heading back to the Devildom the next morning. Legs sore from walking, some demons like Mammon plopped down into the couches in the lobby while the teachers checked everyone in.

You waited patiently for your room assignments. Everyone had to share with at least one other person and unfortunately you couldn't choose who you could partner with. Knowing your luck you'd be partnered with Mammon, who wouldn't let you sleep.

You were pleasantly surprised to find out your roommate would be Simeon. He held your shared room keys in one hand and grabbed you with the other, dragging you towards the second floor of the hotel. Nobody else from R.A.D had any of the rooms in the same hallway which meant some peace and quiet.

Simeon opened the door, letting go of you in order to use both of his hand to push the heavy door. You watched as he applied all his strength into pushing it, his back muscles visibly flexing under the tight material of his top. You looked down, not wanting the angel to notice your flustered state.

Once inside, you looked around the room. It wasn't big, nor was it small; it had a large king-sized bed in the middle and a bathroom with a shower. Simeon watched you as you quietly explored the room. You were so cute - he was glad he was the one who got to share a room with you.

"Which side do you want?", he asked, pointing to the bed.

You weren't sure how you didn't realise this sooner, but you'd have to share a bed with the boy. Your cheeks lit up, red from the thought of sharing a bed with a guy. You knew he wouldn't do anything you were uncomfortable with, but a part of you wondered whether something might happen. 

In all honesty, you wouldn't complain if something did happen, he was a very attractive guy. You were lost in though, when he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. Umm... I'll take the left side."

He smiled at you and nodded, dropping his bag on the right side of the bed.

"We can make a pillow wall if you feel uncomfortable", he reassured you.

"That's okay."

You realised what you said a little too late: now he'd think you're some kind of creep.

He laughed at the face you pulled, and the redness of your cheeks.

"You're too adorable for your own good." He said while walking past you, patting your head.

He had a towel draped over his shoulder and headed into the bathroom. Soon after you heard the shower water come on.

The thought of him naked in the shower in the room next to you got you all hot and bothered. 

You sat down on the bed, waiting for your turn in the shower and distracting yourself by playing with the ends of the blanket.

It didn't take long for Simeon to finish. He walked out with his towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his tan skin. He shook his hair, little droplets flying off.

You covered your eyes and brought your knees to your chest - it felt wrong to look, despite how much you wanted to.

Simeon smirked at your reaction and put one knee on the bed and you felt the opposite end of the bed sinking. You felt it sink further once he started crawling towards you, your back pressed against the headboard.

He gently pulled your wrists away from your face.

"You're allowed to look, angel."

You looked up at him, noticing the way his eyes scanned your body. You couldn't help but bring your own eyes lower, examining every inch of his sculpted figure.

He took your chin in his hand and tilted your face up, forcing eye contact. His turquoise eyes stared at you, full of lust, waiting for you to make a move. 

Hesitantly, you brought your hands up to his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was short before you pulled away, embarrassed, but it gave Simeon the confirmation he needed.

He smashed his lips on yours, not wasting a second. Your hands tangled in his hair, unsure of what to do with them. His rough kisses trailed down from your lips to your jaw and then to your neck. In response you let out quiet moans and lightly pulled on his hair. He loved the way you grabbed his hair, giving more attention to your neck, surely leaving hickeys.

He bit and sucked on the spot right above your collarbone, which sent a shiver down your spine. You arched your back from the sensation bringing your bodies closer.

The sitting position you were in wasn't the most comfortable and the angel noticed. He removed himself from you before pulling your legs towards the end of the bed, getting you to lie down comfortably.

You yelped, not expecting the sudden change.

He brought his body over yours. His elbows on either side of your head and his face inches from yours. He leaned down, biting on the shell of your ear, causing you to gasp.

"I'm going to be rough [y/n]. I need your permission, because once I start I won't be able to stop myself."

Your eyes widened at his statement, surprised that this delicate beautiful angel could say something so naughty.

You whispered out a small yes, before he started to pull off your top. As soon as it was off, he threw it somewhere in the room and brought his hands to the clasp of your bra. He struggled but managed to get it off, throwing it to join your shirt on the floor.

He was mesmerised by your body, unable to look away. 

He brought his mouth down to your left breast, circling his tongue around your nipple before taking it in his mouth and sucking on it harshly. A loud moan, escaped you as a mix of pain and pleasured flooded your nerves. His hand grabbed your other breast, pinching the nipple and kneading it in his hand. 

He looked up, wanting to see your half-lidded eyes and open mouth.

He removed his mouth from your breast with a pop, and moved to the other. He put his mouth over it and bit down with his teeth.

"Simeon!"

Your screams only fuelled his desire for you.

Once he was satisfied with the attention he gave to your tits, he left kisses all the way down your stomach, stopping just above the waistband of your sweatpants. He pulled them down swiftly, along with your panties. 

He looked down, enjoying how wet you were for him. 

He took the towel off his waist and discarded it, leaving you both naked. He stroked his cock a few time before aligning it with your pussy. He plunged in, and went in to the hilt on his first go. Not allowing you to adjust to his size. He began thrusting rhythmically. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin and the hotel bed creaking, spurred him on, his thrusts getting faster and harder. He held your waist, pulling you closer every time he entered, increasing the force of the impact.

Your liquids coated his member, as he continued pounding into you.

You were close to reaching your climax when Simeon pulled out. 

"Not yet, [y/n]."

He took your body and flipped it around, leaving you lying on your stomach, with your ass in the air. He was, waiting for this moment, dreaming of what it would be like to fuck you like a whore.

He held your ass with his hands, spreading your cheeks. He inserted just the tip of his cock in your ass before you let out a loud cry. Your breathing got faster and you could feel your heart race - you were in so much pain.

The angel shushed you by sticking two fingers in your mouth, and commanding you to suck. 

You obeyed, unable to say no. Everything hurt, but you were so aroused.

He pushed his member in further, your juiced from earlier acting as lubrication. His thickness stretched you out, making your knees weak. Once he was fully in he started to move, hitting the right spot every time.

The pain was replaced by pleasure as you had your face buried in the sheets, gripping on to the end of the mattress, moaning loudly.

"That's it [y/n], take it like a good girl."

His words turned you on even more and you began moving your hips back to meet his thrusts.

He let go of your waist, and brought one hand to your clit, while the other held on to the headboard for balance.

The added pleasure of his fingers circling your clit, brought you to the orgasm you were earlier denied; pleasure circled your body as Simeon chased his own high. 

You felt his warm seed inside you, as he let out a long groan, signalling his release.

He pulled out, giving you a small slap on the ass, before kissing your back gently.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, embarrassed by his actions towards you.

"We should do this again sometime," you replied back smugly.

He laughed, his deep voice resonating around the room.

[Y/N: What's up peeps! That was my first time writing something of the sort so I'd like to apologize in advance haha I don't know what came over me this chapter but I totally think Simeon is a kinky little shit ;) Let me know what you think and whether I should have done something differently. Who do you guys want to see next? Feel free to leave requests and I will try to do them if I can!]


	10. Barbatos | Mirror [nsfw]

[A/N: Hi everyone! Long time, no see :) Hope you're doing well. Barbatos was requested but I wanted to do a chapter for him anyway because he's just the cutest. Question Of The Oneshot: What is your favourite pizza topping? Mine is kinda random but I love, love, love spinach pizza :D]

Lemon

Word Count: 1327

Date Published: 17 October 2020

You and your boyfriend Barbatos were left in charge of Davolo's mansion while he took a quick weekend business trip to the human world. You took advantage of Diavolo's absence by sleeping over at the mansion - with Lord Diavolo's permission, of course.

It was Sunday evening and Lord Diavolo would be returning the next morning, so you were going to make the most of the night. While Barbatos finished up with his final house keeping tasks you took a shower and put on a cute lingerie nightgown, hoping to start something intimate with your quiet but loving boyfriend.

You climbed on to the demon's bed and lay on your stomach, trying to tempt him with a nice view of your ass, once he came in. It wasn't long till you heard the door creak open... then silence.

You knew he was enjoying the show you were putting on for him, but pretended not to notice his entrance by continuing to read the book in your hands. You heard a quiet growl come from him before your body was nearly pulled off the bed.

He turned you around, your body barely on the bed anymore. You held on to his shoulders, his strong arms holding your waist so you didn't fall.

"What's this?" he questioned sternly.

His face was serious, eyes locked on yours, waiting for an explanation. Despite his intense demeanour you could see the arousal in his pants, a bulge evident through the cotton fabric.

His piercing gaze turned you on, heat pooling at your lower entrance. You rubbed your thighs together, alleviating some of the pressure. Barbatos noticed the state you were in and gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Is my princess horny?"

You nodded your head vigorously, urging him to make a move. This was exactly what you wanted and your plan was going just as you imagined.

Barbatos, put you down gently so you were comfortably sitting on the bed. He moved away, to your disappointment, but you were relieved once you saw him taking off his clothes. His jacket, gloves, pants were all taken off, leaving him in just a pair of boxers.

You stood up, making your way towards him slowly. You fingers brushed his torso and traced down his toned stomach, leaving him shivering and yearning for more of your touch. His hands snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him, while your arms wrapped around his neck. Your kiss started off slow and romantic.

He could taste your raspberry lipgloss and smell the perfume he bought you for your one year anniversary.

As the kiss got more heated, his hands gripped your waist tighter and your hands rested on his shoulder blades. The minimal skin-on-skin contact you had lit you up. Every touch was hot and burnt pleasantly.

Once you pulled away, you breathed heavily. The demon chuckled at you and pulled you in for another kiss, this one shorter but rougher.

Barbatos pulled you with him, until you found yourself sitting on his lap, facing the floor length mirror which occupied the wall next to his bed. Your back was pressed against his chest, your legs on either side of his. He held your thighs in place as he watched your reflections. His hands squeezed and kneaded your plush thighs, causing you to let out a few soft moans. His thumbs rubbed the insides of your thighs, right where you are most sensitive.

He removed one of his hands to push your hair on to one shoulder, freeing up your neck for the taking.

His soft lips danced on your neck, nipping and licking, not leaving a single inch untouched. A moan escaped you as he bit your shoulder lightly, likely leaving a purple mark.

His hands traced patterns on your tummy, lovingly caressing every curve, before grabbing a breast in each hand. He pinched your nipples between his fingers, eliciting more noise from you.

You arched your head back to rest on his shoulder, the pleasure he was giving your body with his feather-like touches was unbearable.

Suddenly you felt him grab your neck and bring your head up.

"I want you to watch me fuck you. I want you to see how my cock enters you. I want you to know who's doing this to you, who makes you feel this way."

His words only made you wetter, and your body quiver with anticipation.

He reached down to your panties and pulling them down, leaving your wet cunt visible. Without hesitation, he plunged two fingers in you. You remembered his words and kept your eyes on the mirror, watching every flex of his arm as he finger fucked you.

You arched your back, indulging in the feeling of his digits, stretching you out. You began to buck your hips, meeting his fingers and increasing the pleasure you were feeling.

He used his thumb to draw circles on your clit, stimulating you thoroughly.

Not long after, you released on his fingers and watched as your cum dripped off his hand. The liquidy substance coated his ring and middle finger, which he then took into his mouth to lick clean. You watched silently, as he took his fingers out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

"You taste absolutely delicious, [y/n]."

Your boyfriend lifted you up in order to slide his boxers down, leaving his member standing up. Your thighs trembled from your first orgasm but your boyfriend positioned you over his cock, letting you know he wasn't done with you yet.

He inserted the tip in you, which only made you want more. You locked eyes with him through the mirror and saw him smirk as he lowered you on to his cock. His thick member brushed your walls and stretched your pussy to its limits.

Your insides squeezed his dick, making him groan in your ear. He wasn't expecting you to be this tight around him, but Dear Lord Diavolo, he was close just from being inside you.

He used his hands to guide your movements, making you bounce on his lap. While you were busy moving up and down he watched your tits jiggle in the mirror, making him harder, if that was even possible.

He thrust upwards in you, reaching a new depth which you didn't even know existed. His cock hit the soft spongey spot inside you with every thrust and bounce, making you light-headed and ready for your second release.

"I'm almost there," you said to him before contorting your face into one of pure bliss.

Barbatos loved seeing your half-lidded eyes, but seeing it through a mirror just made it so much more exhilarating and hot.

He thrusted harder until he felt your walls convulse around his member, and a warm substance coat his cock.

Feeling you cum was enough for him to reach his own climax and fill you up with his white seed.

As you both came down from your highs, you steadied yourself and leaned back on his chest. He brought his arms around your front and left soft kisses on your shoulders. You sat in this position, sharing your warmth with eachother for what seemed like ages, before he pulled you with him to lie in the bed.

"Good night," he whispered, as you dozed off, holding on to him.

[A/N: Hello hello! I'm surprisingly happy with today's oneshot. Let me know what you guys thought and who I should do next and definitely request specific kinks/scenarios, it makes it easier to fulfil requests :) Beyyyyyyyyyy <3]


End file.
